The story of us
by RinSohma2988
Summary: This is the story of us. I wrote this after learning about  from blueTyanu1.


Hello Again

A pair of sparkling brown eyes and long black hair touching her waist came through the gate door. She ran so fast knowing she would have a good time. There was a girl with eyes, the color of the ocean with long blonde hair down to her waist sitting in the Japanese style home in Karuizawa, Japan. The brown eyed girl knocked 3 times on the door.

"Come in!" The blue eyed girl yelled standing suddenly.

"Mai!"

"Tiantida!"

"G-Dragon got me a tree with sparkling blue lights saying 'I love you!' You should have seen it!"

"Haru got me a giant stuffed bear!"

"I can't believe it! Your eyes got even more blue!"

"Well, you figure we haven't seen each other since the last day of 8th grade! And now we are going into high school in Japan!"

"I know! Since I went to Lao and you stayed here we couldn't see each other!"

"I just noticed you got a tan!"

"YES! It was so sunny in Laos!"

"Really? I told you to bring me!"

"Sorry, I didn't have enough money..."

"It's alright, while I was moving from Minnesota to here, I met these really cute twins! They helped me with unpacking! They had auburn hair and nice abs!"

"Really? Do they go to school near here?"

"No, they live by Ouran Academy."

"Oh, that's not close at all! I mean really Mai!"

"I know, but they were hot! You should have seen them, one of them had a sweet, soft voice and the other one got crabby a lot."

"At least they were cute!"

"So, are you ready to get your stuff unpacked here?"

"Yep! I have all my stuff in the moving truck, as soon as I saw this beautiful house I had to run!"

"Good, lets get moved in fully!"

_~3 hours later done unloading~_

"That was a lot of stuff!"

"Yea!"

"I'm going to start dinner for us and Inuyasha."

"Okay!"

She was a beautiful girl with river blue eyes and dirty blonde hair down to her lower back just longer than her big sisters.

"I'm home Mai! Hi Tiantida!"

"Hi!"

"So, why are you here T?"

"I live here now."

"Dinner's ready Tiantida and Inuyasha!"

They both walked into the kitchen, which was decorated with fans.

"I love how you decorated this Tiantida!" Mai said with excitement.

"Thanks, they are from my house back in Minnesota."

"Really? How come I didn't notice when we packed your stuff up?"

"Because I may have packed them before you came over.." Tiantida said with a face full of rice.

"Oh...okay!" Mai shouted with a face full of picked curry.

A man with white hair on the top, and black on the bottom Haru, a man with blonde hair Momiji, and a man with platinum blonde hair G-Dragon,rushed in the house.

"Whoa, guys, what's wrong?" the three girls said in unison.

"There is a tornado warning!" G-Dragon shouted grabbing Tiantida, his girlfriend out of her seat.

"Yea, we rushed over here as soon as Momiji picked up the house party cake." Haru shouted bringing Mai down stair to the bathroom which had no windows.

"Hey! Wait for us four!" Shouted Momiji, Inuyasha, Tiantida and G-Dragon.

"NO!" Haru shouted.

Rin knocked him on the head for saying that.

"HEY! What was that for!" Haru asked/exclaimed.

"Wait for them please, Momiji-kun is our cousin, Inuyasha is my sister and your cousin, and Tiantida and G-Dragon are my best friends other than you." Mai pointed out kissing Haru on the lips.

"WAIT THE FUCK UP!" They all shouted once again.

Haru slowed his pace to a walk.

{Did I mention their house was HUGE in the basement?}

"Thank you!" They all said panting.

The guys let the girls down just as they heard a knock on the door.

"SERIOUSLY!" All of them shouted at once rushing up the stairs.

"It's Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya! Let us in, we came with a gift from Ouran Academy!"

"Okay!" Mai shouted.

Mai unlocked the door, let them in then locked it again and they all rushed down stairs.

"So, what's the present?" Haru said as he put his arm around Mai.

"Just some welcome notes from the Host Club, and candy." said Hikaru.

"The candy is courtesy of Mitskuni Honinozuka." Kyoya added.

"Okay." Haru said.

_**~End of chapter 1-Meeting the Hosts~**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**When will the tornado hit, or will it?**_

_**Will the live?**_

_**Comment:)**_


End file.
